dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Age 761
Age 761 is a major year in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe. It marks the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z era. Events *Garlic Jr. kidnaps Gohan, obtains immortality, and tries to kill Kami around this time.Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, 1989 *Raditz arrives on Earth, informs Goku that he is a Saiyan and his brother, then kidnaps Gohan. *Piccolo and Goku team up and form the Z Fighters. *Piccolo kills Raditz and Goku with a Special Beam Cannon. *Vegeta and Nappa learn of the Dragon Balls and plot a course for Earth. *Piccolo takes Gohan to train, while the other Z Fighters train with Kami and Mr. Popo. *Goku begins to travel Snake Way, but fell down to Hell, and got back up. *Goku meets Princess Snake. *The Capsule Corporation robot C-6 is destroyed as the Nemuria Ruins collapse. *The Orphans are captured and taken away, while Gohan and Pigero escape. Xenoverse These events are caused by the alterations to the timeline created by the Time Breakers, after each event is found to have been altered, Xeno Trunks sends the Future Warrior back to mend the timeline it back to how it previously was (albeit with a few minor changes). *Timeline Alteration **Raditz is empowered by an evil energy increasing his powers and abilities beyond what they were historically. As a result of this evil energy, Raditz is able to overpower Goku and escape his Full-Nelson resulting in only Goku being killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, allowing Raditz to kill Piccolo. After witnessing this change, Xeno Trunks sends the Future Warrior he summoned using the Dragon Balls in Toki Toki City in Age 850 to Age 761 to fix the change as their first assignment. **The Future Warrior travels back before the change to help Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan defeat Raditz. Raditz manages to overpower Goku triggering Gohan's hidden power to surface breaking out of Raditz's Attack Ball and attack him with Leave My Daddy Alone! like in the original history. Unfortunately, Raditz is briefly empowered by evil energy, allowing him to dodge the attack and then blast the helpless Gohan, despite Goku's pleas for his brother to stop. For a moment it seems as if Raditz had killed his nephew, but Raditz's Scouter detects another power level and the smoke clears to reveal that the Future Warrior had managed to grab Gohan and carry him to safety. After laying the unconscious Gohan down, the Future Warrior joins the fight against Raditz. Piccolo asks Goku who the warrior is and Goku has no clue who they are, though correctly surmises they are an ally given that they just saved Gohan. Raditz however is not phased by being out numbered. Together, the Warrior, Goku, and Piccolo manage to weaken Raditz in place of Gohan's original attack which had failed, allowing Goku and Piccolo to defeat him with the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, killing both brothers like in the original history. After the battle, Piccolo wonders who the Warrior and where they disappeared to after the battle when they left to return to the Time Nest, where Xeno Trunks reveals that the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa will later record the events in another scroll to finish fixing the timeline of Age 761, though this is only the first alteration fixed by the Future Warrior who goes on to fix many more changes and save all of history from the Time Breakers and the evil Demon God Demigra they inadvertently release from his imprisonment. Xenoverse 2 2 years after the events of Xenoverse one of Old Kai's students at the Time Patroller Academy in Conton City is selected by the Supreme Kai of Time to protect history as Xeno Trunks and his partner the original Future Warrior are busy trying to track down the Time Breakers who have been enlisting villains from other timelines to assist them in altering history. Supported by Elder Kai and Chronoa at the Time Nest, this 2nd Future Warrior is tasked with fixing another history change in Age 761 as their first mission. During the opening Time Patrol recruitment video, Goku and Raditz getting hit by the Special Beam Cannon is used as an example of the original history and an altered history of only Goku getting hit is used as an example of a history change. *Timeline Alteration **Goku is busy fighting Raditz while Piccolo is charging the Special Beam Cannon. Raditz knocks Goku to the ground just as Piccolo finishes charging. Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon, but Raditz under the effects of evil energy dodges it (though it should be noted that Raditz was able to do this in the original history as well) and retaliates with an energy blast injuring Piccolo. However suddenly Raditz's scouter reacts to the energy signature of the Future Warrior as they materialize in Age 761. Unfortunately due to their inexperience, the Future falls as they materialize in the air and forget to use Flight resulting in them falling on the ground in a comical fashion. Despite their poor entrance, the Warrior recovers and joins Goku in fighting Raditz. Presumably due to alterations in history, Gohan does not appear during the battle. After both Goku and Piccolo conclude that the Warrior is an ally, Piccolo tells the Warrior to help Goku keep Raditz busy, as he can only pull off one more Special Beam Cannon. Elder Kai contacts the Warrior and criticizes their lousy entrance, before telling them they must help them defeat Raditz to fix the change and notes that there is an evil energy coming from Raditz. The Warrior and Goku manage to weaken Raditz, allowing Goku and Piccolo to finish him off with the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon. Like with the original Future Warrior's change, Piccolo wonders who the Warrior was and where they went. However the Warrior is shown hiding nearby. Elder Kai congratulates them and tells them to return to the Time Nest. However, as they leave, they fail to notice Turles and Lord Slug observing them from a nearby hill, their alterations to history having only just begun. References Site Navigation Category:Timeline